karma cap1
by selene crystal wings
Summary: katan y rociel tienen una nueva oportunidad podran luchar contra su karma para alcanzarla o se daran por vencidos demasiado pronto


KARMA 

CAP1:CONOCIENDONOS

POV ROCIEL:

El fue el único que me defendió en aquel entonces, ¿cuantos años de eso? no lo se ya perdí la cuenta. Todo por este maldito nombre, esta maldita cara y este sucio cuerpo .El fue el único que no quiso nada de mi, que no me envidiaba o me deseaba , ¿cuantos años de eso?.

Y ahora que lo vuelvo a ver no puedo hacer mas que ignorarlo.

--Aléjate de mi mientras puedas ,se feliz ilumínalos a todos con tu sonrisa esa que demuestra tu pureza mi ángel, aunque yo permanezca en la oscuridad ,queriendo esa luz y odiándolos a todos ellos por tener lo que es mío. ¡NO! ¿que digo?

-- Mi niño olvídame, te lo ruego.

POV KATAN:

¿Que es todo esto?

--no lo entiendo, ¿en que te has transformado Rociel? ¿ en donde esta ese hermano el que me dio confianza y el que me enseño a luchar por mis sueños? ¿cuando te transformaste en otro niño mimado? ¿cuando perdiste tu brillo?.

¡No ,no importa que hagas jamás perderás ese brillo!.

Aun recuerdo cuando te conocí ,apenas era un mocoso que no sabia ni escribir bien su nombre .incluso eso tu me lo enseñaste en cambio tu eras un exquisito adolescente que empezaba a demostrar la belleza que dejaría sin aliento a tantos y esa inteligencia que deslumbraba casi tanto como tu belleza ,todos te auguraban un futuro tan brillante.

Y ahora como a cambiado las cosas.

Me dijeron que tras la muerte de tu padrastro , tu madre se fue al extranjero abandonándote como interno aquí , y que como si todo esto fuera poco que por una enfermedad contraida poco después de que yo me fui, perdiste años de estudio. Esas son las razones por las que ahora compartes cuarto y curso conmigo

Mientras tus enseñanzas sirvieron para adelantarme tu enfermedad hizo que te retrasaras y ahora que nos hemos encontrado nuevamente ;esto pareciera molestarte.

¿Acaso te avergüenza que el nieto de tu antigua niñera ,el hijo dos sirvientes comparta tu habitación? ¿tanto has cambiado rociel o caso yo soy el que no te recuerda bien?

Flash-back rociel:

2 de septiembre COLEGIO XXX

nuevamente vendrá un alumno a compartir mi habitación.

Espero que al menos este no se me declare o por lo menos no intente acariciarme mientras duermo.

¿Que es lo que ven en mi? . No lo entiendo ¿es acaso este maldito cuerpo androgeno lo que los atrae tanto? ¿por qué? . No lo entiendo ,si tan solo pudiera acabar con esta maldita apariencia lo haría, pero no puedo ya lo intente y no sirvió de nada.

tok,tok

-¿Disculpe ,se puede pasar?

Así que ya llego la nueva víctima de esta apariencia angelical.

--adelante

la puerta se abrió; dejando pasar un joven alto.

¿porque mi corazón late de esta manera? ¿porque el me mira así?

¡No hay deseo en su mirada hay …! ¿ternura ,que ,porque y quien demonios es el?

-..Rociel … ¿es usted?

-disculpa , ¿acaso nos conocemos?

¡Quién mierda se cree este idiota para confundirme así!

--Sí ,han pasado muchos años, supongo que es natural que se haya olvidado de mi ,me llamo katan y nos conocimos cuando……..,…

el joven seguía hablando pero rociel ya no lo escuchaba

¡no puede ser! ¿katan?. ¿No después de tanto tiempo, o si ?

¡NO, el no quería que su niño supiera en que se haba transformado

por que si era su niño , el ser mas puro que había conocido a lo largo de su vida , aquel pequeño que había sido la luz que lo guiaba en la obscuridad de su pasado y el recuerdo que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante .

Lo único bueno que había hecho con su vida y ahora este había vuelto convertido en un joven apuesto.

¡Que ganas de abrazarlo!

pero ¡NO, debía alejarse de el, evitar contaminarlo

aunque sabia que se le desgarraría el alma por el dolor de perderlo nuevamente….

CONTINUARA……………………………………………………………...

Alguien podría explicarme que demonios pasa con estos personajes se manejan solos contra mi voluntad ¿por qué? no lo entiendo bueno la idea original era que se conocieran en la escuela pero al parecer mi mente (O ELLOS) decidieron que ya se conocían ahora que pasara ni yo lo se tan solo espero que tenga un final happy, pero como ando mediodepre no me comprometo a nada.

Pero esa era la idea hacer un final happy para ellos 2 ya que en angel sanctuary(MANGAS) terminan tan mal.

Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo y de ambiciosa estoy haciendo 4 proyectos juntos asi que porfa denme sus opiniones sobre estos y tengan piedad ya que estoy muy nerviosa

Mis proyectos:

1-karmaangel sanctuary/katan & rociel

2-atravez del tiempoharry potter/harry&tom

3-cain y abelfull metal alchemist/al&ed

4-erossakura card captor/shyaoran & eriol


End file.
